


Winter/Jacin's Wedding

by Bibliophile_13



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_13/pseuds/Bibliophile_13
Summary: Winter Hayle-Blackburn and Jacin Clay are finally getting married! This is a fanfic of their engagement and marriage.





	1. Backflash

_Winter and Jacin walked, hand in hand, through the menagerie. Every time they visited Artemesia Palace, they always made sure to visit. It was a tradition of theirs, one made since they often ended up meeting there when Winter was a princess and Jacin was just a guard, working for Queen Levana.  
Of course, there was also the matter that this was where they had their first kiss, something that rarely ever came up in conversation. Jacin seemed to shy away from the topic- and the area that it had happened. Whenever she wanted to visit Ryu’s cage, he always stayed in another area, not interested in going there. Winter supposed it was simply because that was also where he was forced to pretend to kill her, and he didn’t want to bring up the memories.   
Today, on the anniversary of their first kiss, Jacin seemed oddly nervous. And that was saying something. He was trained to be a guard for goodness sakes, he was never nervous. Never. Winter was worried. _ The last time he had been nervous… _well. She almost laughed at the irony. Here they were, in the very place he had last been nervous, though hopefully not for the reason he was now.  
_ The reason… I wonder what the reason is, _Winter thought._ Hopefully nothing bad… maybe he got into one of the medical schools and is just nervous to tell me. He’s always nervous when I talk about the medical schools, _she reasoned.  
Still holding Jacin’s hand, she looked around and raised her eyebrows in surprise. They were by Ryu’s cage, and Jacin was staring intently at her. She frowned.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
Jacin shook his head. “Wrong? Nothing,” he took a deep breath, then bent down on one knee. Winter frowned. He couldn’t be…   
“Winter Hayle-Blackburn,” he said, taking a small white box out of his coat pocket. “I told you this once, when we were walking through the streets of Artemesia. I said that the world knew how I felt about you.” he hesitates. “At the time, I thought that was true, and I thought that it was best to tell you that. It was safer to tell you that. Now,” he takes a deep breath. “things are different. Queen Levana isn’t ruling anymore, and… you’re no longer a princess.   
“I think I disagree with what I said before, in those streets. Not everyone knows how I feel about you. But I would like them to, and there’s one way to do that.” he takes a deep breath. “Winter, will you give me the honour of being my wife?” he flicks open the white box to reveal a silver ring with a single circular diamond in the centre.   
Winter takes a deep breath, and says the word she’s been wanting to say since she was a young girl and in love with her best friend.  
“Yes,” she whispered, then knelt down so she was level with Jacin. “Yes, I will.”_


	2. Happily Ever After

Winter sighed in remembrance of that day as Iko did her hair up in a braid, letting some of her crazy curls escape and frame her face.   
“Perfect!” Iko exclaimed, grinning wildly. “Jacin will not believe it when he sees you.” she winked. “Just wait, you’ll see.”  
Winter grinned. She believed Iko. The android- girl- escort-droid? would do anything to make Winter look the best she could for her wedding day.  
“Again, thank you for doing this, Iko-friend,” she said, smiling at Iko in the mirror. “you didn’t have to.”  
“Of course I did! I’m the best hair stylist in the whole palace!” Winter smiled at that. The android certainly was confident in her abilities.  
Just as she was about to reply, the rest of the girls walked in. Cinder-friend was looking uncomfortable in her maid of honour’s dress, a pretty dark blue thing with a non-poofy skirt (much to Selene- Cinder’s happiness) and lots of gauzy layers.   
“Did I really have to wear this?” she asked, grumpy.  
Winter laughed. “At least it isn’t poofy,”  
Iko put her hands on her hips. “Cinder, you look good. And you don’t have any stains anywhere. Besides, this is your cousin’s wedding. You should look nice.”  
“I think I look nice enough in my sweatpants and T-shirt,” Cinder mumbled.  
Scarlet burst out laughing. “Well, I’m sure Kai would agree with that statement,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Cinder glared at her. She had gotten married last year, when she was nineteen, and was now pregnant. Scarlet-friend teased her about it any chance she got.  
Cress giggled slightly and stepped forward. Winter was struck suddenly with how beautiful she looked. She might be petite, but she was pretty, in her black sleeveless dress.   
“Iko, when are you doing our makeup?” she asked. “We only have about twenty minutes until the reception starts.” Cress was always anxious at weddings. She certainly had been at Cinder’s.  
“No need to worry!” Iko said, still smiling as she made some last minute additions to Winter’s hair, including a small white rose tucked in the braid. “I’m just finished with this. Now we can start on the makeup! Who’s first?” she asked, brandishing a makeup brush.  
“Winter,” Cinder replied, sitting down on a stool. “We have something planned for while that happens.”  
Cress started nodding. “We’re going to list off our favourite moments between you and Jacin, like we did with Cinder and Kai at their wedding,” she hesitated. “There were a lot more options with Cinder and Kai. Jacin isn’t big on the whole ‘public affection’ thing.” she wrinkled her nose. Cress wouldn’t know much about that, what with Thorne as her boyfriend.  
Winter laughed. “No, he isn’t. But I’d like to hear what you can come up with,” she said.  
“I’m first!” Cress said, grinning now. “I loved it when- well, you weren’t even there- but when he was keeping me safe in his rooms and he told me this exactly: ‘I promised to protect Winter with my life. Second only to her, I promise to protect you’. I loved that, because even though he wanted to keep me safe so badly, he still put you higher on his priorities. You mattered so much to him!” she swooned.  
Winter raised an eyebrow. “He really said that?”  
“Yes!”  
“That’s…” a smile formed on her lips. “really sweet.”  
“I know!” Cress exclaimed. She was so giddy, she almost sounded like Iko.  
Cinder rolled her eyes. “Enough with this love fest,” she said. “my turn. My favourite moment was when, at my wedding, when I threw my bouquet, Jacin caught it, and you said ‘maybe we’ll get married,’ and he said ‘maybe. You know. On a good day’.”  
“Mine,” Scarlet said, “was when Jacin was waiting for you to wake up after the war, and he kissed you. It was so cute!”   
Winter frowned. “Hold on a second, how did you know about that?”  
Scarlet-friend grinned devilishly. “I might have been waiting outside of the door to tell Jacin that Cinder was awake…”  
Winter fake gasped and Iko quickly shushed her so she could put her makeup on in peace, glaring at Winter. “Putting on makeup isn’t an easy job! Quit talking at let me do my work in peace!”  
All four girls burst out laughing. Iko was waving a mascara brush at them and trying her best to look menacing. It sure was a sight to see.

\----

“Are we ready?” Jacin asked, pacing back and forth. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _It’s not like Winter’s going to say no at the altar, she’s wanted this even longer than you have._  
“Relax,” Thorne said, grinning his cocky grin that Jacin hated. Sometimes he wondered why in the world he had asked Thorne to be his best man. “If you’re even half as good at this as I will be, you’ll be fine.” Jacin rolled his eyes and briefly considered punching Thorne, but decided against it. Cress wouldn’t be very happy about that. He did that on a probably daily basis.  
“Despite how Thorne put that,” Kai said, placing a hand on Jacin’s shoulder, “he’s right. You’ll be fine. You just have to relax.”   
“Relax,” Jacin said it like it was a foreign word. He didn’t know how he could relax right now. He was about to get married!  
Kinney groaned. “This is just as stressful for you as it is for me. I know nothing about this stuff! Iko would be so much better at this…  
Jacin glared at him. “You’re helping so much right now.”  
Wolf shrugged. “If it helps, when Scarlet and I were getting married, thinking of all the things we’ve done together helped with my nerves.”  
_All the things we’ve done together._  
“Yeah,” Jacin replied, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face now. “that helps.”

\----

Winter took a deep breath as she started down the aisle, Cinder right behind her. Her nerves were crazy, but then she saw… Jacin. He looked so handsome, in a white suit, Thorne next to him in a black one and Kai at the altar, but she paid them no attention. Because the expression on his face… it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

\----

Jacin stared in wonder at his bride-to-be. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress, with a veil behind her back. There was a single white rose in her hair, and she was treading lightly on white and light pink rose petals. She looked angelic, like she was floating… like she was in love. As she reached the altar, he vaguely noticed Cinder and Thorne fulfilling their ritual of high-fiving, but he didn’t care. At long last, Winter was there, at the altar, with him. With him. He almost laughed in disbelief. Because she loved him. She loved him! Him! Even after all this time, he hadn’t gotten over that one simple fact… though, he realized, it had always been there, staring him right in the face.

\----

Winter took a deep breath as Kai finished the ceremony with the final words. “I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Winter and Jacin embraced, and it was like stars igniting, the world beginning, soft and sweet and passionate and beautiful.  
When they broke away, Jacin, for once, was smiling, and Winter was like there was no tomorrow. She loved the man at her side, and would, forevermore. 

Winter threw her bouquet up in the air, waiting for someone to catch it. Cress, standing over by a table with Thorne, yelped in surprise as she did. Thorne winked at her. “Hey, maybe we’ll get married soon.”  
Cress blushed beet red, but managed a reply. “I… um… yeah… maybe,”  
Winter grinned at Cress. She suspected another wedding coming up very soon...


End file.
